1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a general-purpose engine including a canister for adsorbing fuel vapor that has evaporated within a fuel tank, wherein the fuel vapor desorbed from the canister is guided to an intake system communicating with an engine main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general-purpose engine having a canister disposed within a tank cap of a fuel tank is known from, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-34985.
Usually, a general-purpose engine needs to be compact in size so that a work machine does not become too large. However, in the conventional general-purpose engine, wherein the canister is disposed within the tank cap, the area around the tank cap becomes undesirably enlarged.